Um Natal e tanto
by Sophie Granger2
Summary: Gina teve um sonho. Um sonho muito bom por sinal. Mas a realidade pode ser totalmente diferente. Será que, algum dia, os sonhos da ruiva poderão se tornar reais? E aquele estranho livro? Será ele uma mera coincidência? Oneshot. HPGW


**Disclaimer: **todos os personagens aqui retratados são criações únicas da nossa querida J. K. Rowling. Créditos a ela.

* * *

_**Um Natal e tanto**_

_**One-shot. HP/GW**_

― Vamos, Gina! Mais rápido!

Era o Eleito quem incentivava a ruiva, arrastando-a escada abaixo. Gina acordara há poucos minutos com Harry esmurrando a porta do dormitório e chamando pela garota. Ela lançara um olhar sonolento para seu mais novo relógio de pulso trouxa que seu pai lhe mandara de presente de Natal. Aliás, pelo que se lembrava, aquela era a manhã de Natal.

"Ai, o que o Harry quer às sete da matina?" perguntara-se ela enquanto caminhava lentamente até a porta. O Eleito não se explicara; dissera apenas que era urgente que Gina o seguisse. A ruiva ficara preocupada com a agitação dele, e somando a isso a irritação das colegas de quarto da garota, que haviam sido acordadas com a confusão, rapidamente Gina já estava vestida e descia aos trancos e barrancos a escada para o Salão Comunal.

Os poucos quartanistas que abriam seus presentes e conversavam animadamente sobre seus planos para o recomeço das aulas nem se deram ao trabalho de lançar um olhar curioso para o casal setanista que saía correndo pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda, tão cedo no dia de Natal. No corredor, que começava a receber certa luminosidade da manhã, Harry diminuiu a marcha, mas ainda puxava Gina pelo braço.

― Harry, o que houve? - reclamou ela, tentando forçar o garoto a parar.

― Gina - começou ele, sem olhar para trás. - Eu ainda não sei o que vai acontecer conosco nessa guerra. Mas eu sei que você pretende lutar comigo.

― Sim, querido. Já deixei isso bem claro.

― Exato. E todos nós percebemos que, desde a morte de Dumbledore - a voz do Eleito saiu rouca ao pronunciar o nome do ex-diretor -, as coisas têm se tornado cada vez mais difíceis. As pessoas me vêem como um herói invencível cujo dever é esmagar um bruxo maligno, miserável e perigoso. E não aceitam que eu perca! E além dessa cobrança diária que o mundo bruxo deposita sobre mim, eu também me pressiono. Eu quero sempre fazer o melhor para a minha família e para os meus amigos. Pois eu não vou agüentar perder mais um de vocês.

― Eu entendo, Harry - disse a ruiva, puxando o Eleito, fazendo-o parar e olhar nos seus olhos. - Por isso mesmo nós queremos ajudar. Queremos lhe mostrar que você não precisa passar por tudo isso sozinho. Que sua família está aqui e pronta para lhe apoiar.

― Eu sei - concluiu melancolicamente o garoto, observando os belos olhos da amada.

Passou-se o tempo de duas respirações antes que Harry voltasse a correr pelo corredor, agora mais nítido, puxando uma ruiva confusa atrás de si.

― E é por tudo isso, Gina, por eu não saber quando nem onde será o meu fim, o nosso fim, que fiz o que fiz esta noite - dobrou um corredor e dirigiu-se aos jardins a sua frente. - Não penso que foi tempo perdido. Só espero que você goste.

Pararam sob o portal.

― Espere aqui um segundo, ruiva.

Harry apertou mais o casaco ao redor de si e correu através da neve alva até um grupo de estudantes, muito conhecido seu, que conversava e apontava para a neve. O Eleito trocou algumas breves palavras com eles e olhou para onde apontavam. Depois, acenou com a cabeça e voltou correndo, chutando neve para todos os lados, até a ruiva.

― Está terminado. Só que vai ser impossível distinguir alguma coisa daqui de baixo.

― Vamos até a torre de Astronomia, então. Aposto que os jardins são bem visíveis de lá.

― Não - Harry segurou a mão da ruiva, que já iniciava sua marcha até a torre. - Sei de um jeito mais fácil e rápido.

* * *

Gina tinha de admitir que não tinha a mais pálida idéia de como ou quando chegara tão alto. Num momento, estava com seus pés firmes no chão de pedra do corredor discutindo com Harry sobre como observar, do alto, o que quer que estivesse na neve. Noutro, estava abraçada ao garoto e sentada numa Firebolt a metros de altura acima dos jardins da escola. Primeiro, Gina fora arrancada de seu sono revigorante às 7h. Segundo, ouvira um discurso atemorizante de Harry sobre o fim deles. E terceiro, estava sobrevoando os jardins e vendo apenas neve. Tudo isso em apenas alguns minutos. Sem dúvida, aquele seria um Natal e tanto.

― Já pode abrir os olhos, Gina.

Lentamente, ela abriu uma fresta de cada olho. Piscou, como se não entendesse o que via, virou-se para Harry e perguntou:

― O que exatamente eu deveria ver?

O Eleito riu.

― Ainda não dá para ver, Gina. Mas fique olhando.

Lá embaixo, Hermione, Rony e os outros garotos observavam atentamente a vassoura planar. Hermione contava mentalmente os dez segundos restantes. Ela realmente gostara da idéia de Harry. Muitos reclamaram, principalmente Rony, mas acabaram cedendo no final. O bom é que havia muitas testemunhas para provar que aquela obra-prima fora mesmo feita sem magia.

―... três... dois... um... agora!

Com o grito imprevisto da garota, alguns estudantes se assustaram. Contudo, logo se lembraram do que deveriam fazer. Todos eles agacharam-se na neve, formando algo como um triângulo longo e difuso, seguraram alguma coisa, levantaram-se e puseram-se a caminhar para o lado.

Gina, lá no alto, estava cada vez mais curiosa. Ouvira Hermione gritar "agora!", e todos os amigos formaram um triângulo estranho. A ruiva lançou um olhar questionador a Harry, mas ele apenas sorriu e voltou o olhar para baixo. Com a curiosidade lhe fazendo cócegas, Gina fez o mesmo que o amado.

― Mais um pouco - comandava Hermione. - Isso, gente. Para a esquerda! Aí mesmo. É só largar aí. Obrigada!

O grupo deixou a longa lona coberta de neve num canto próximo ao castelo. Alguns se retiraram; outros continuaram lá para acompanhar o desenrolar daquele plano.

― Perfeito! - exclamou o Eleito, manobrando a vassoura.

Hermione e Rony, em resposta, acenaram afirmativamente com as mãos.

― Agora - disse Harry para Gina - observe.

E virou a vassoura de um modo que a ruiva pudesse enxergar perfeitamente o jardim.

― Uau! - Gina arregalou os olhos. Não tinha palavras para expressar quão admirada estava com o que via. Só sabia dizer que era enorme (devia ter uns dez metros de comprimento por uns seis de largura), que era verde, vermelha, azul, amarela e branca e que era esplêndida.

― Harry... - sussurrou ela, a voz embargada. - Ela... é magnífica! É linda! Como... como vocês fizeram?

― Sem magia.

― Sem magia! Não acredito!

**FLASHBACK**

―... e basicamente é isso.

― Ora, Harry, pense bem: é fácil demais. Minha irmã não vai achar a menor graça. Com magia, tudo é mais fácil. Sinceramente, não sei como os trouxas conseguem viver.

― Eu acho a idéia do Harry boa, Rony. Pense: a Guerra é o assunto mais comentado nos últimos tempos. As pessoas não têm mais esperança, a não ser no Harry aqui, estão desesperadas e ocupadas com seus próprios problemas para lembrar do Natal. E o sensacionalismo jornalístico que não colabora em coisa algu!...

― Chega, Mione! Eu já entendi! Não precisa fazer um discurso!

― Mas ela tem razão, Rony. É por isso que quero fazer isso sem magia e esta noite.

― O quê?! Você acha que vou perder a minha noite de véspera de Natal, lá fora, na neve, colocando esse seu plano louco em prática e ainda por cima sem usar magia? Nem morto!

― Você vai, sim, Rony, porque a Gina é sua irmã, e o Harry é seu amigo. Seria muita falta de consideração e um enorme egoísmo da sua parte se você não colaborasse.

Rony bufou.

― Mas, sem magia, vamos demorar séculos! Vamos pegar um resfriado e é capaz de congelarmos!

― Ora, não exagere, Rony!

O Eleito pousou a mão no ombro do ruivo.

― Ouça a Mione, Rony, e pare de falar besteiras. Além disso você nem me deixou concluir. Nós _vamos_, sim, usar magia, apenas não a utilizaremos para _montar_ a surpresa, entende?

― Humm... acho que sim.

Harry deu um tapinha nas costas do amigo e, satisfeito, começou a caminhar para longe dos dois.

― Isso é bom. Por isso mesmo, quero começar a trabalhar nisso agora.

O ruivo engasgou.

― Agora?! Mas ainda não anoiteceu!

― Melhor ainda. Quanto antes começarmos, antes terminaremos. Mione, precisamos de gente para testemunhar o nosso trabalho sem o uso da magia.

― Pode deixar isso comigo!

― E, Rony, mantenha a Gina longe dos jardins.

― Ce-certo. Mas eu ainda acho tudo isso uma loucura!

― Já sabemos, Ronald.

Harry e Mione riram, deixando o ruivo um tanto quanto emburrado.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

― Acredite, Gina, só usamos magia para conjurar as mantas verdes, vermelhas, azuis e amarelas. O resto foi tudo feito à mão. O molde na neve, a colocação das mantas, a cobertura de lona, tudo. Sorte que ontem à noite não nevou, senão já era.

― Oh, Harry! Eu amei!! - exclamou a ruiva, abraçando e beijando o Eleito, seus olhos úmidos de felicidade. - É a árvore de Natal horizontal mais linda que já vi! Bem, na verdade, é a única que já vi.

― Hehehe! Cuidado, ruiva, ou vamos despencar - brincou o garoto, retribuindo o carinho e segurando-se na vassoura.

― Só iríamos cair na neve fofa. E eu não me importaria nem um pouco se fosse com você.

Harry riu com gosto e fitou longamente a amada. "Como ela é linda quando está feliz!".

― Eu fiz isto para você. Para quem quiser ver, mas principalmente para a minha ruiva. Eu queria mostrar que a Guerra não nos separou, não nos fez esquecer das maravilhas da vida, do Natal, essa festa maravilhosa. Passar a noite em claro, montando esta árvore para você, foi mais satisfatório que receber um E em Poções, abrir centenas de presentes de aniversário e derrotar o Voldemort, tudo isso ao mesmo tempo.

Os dois riram.

― Não devemos desistir de lutar contra o mal - continuou o menino que sobreviveu -, porém também não devemos nos privar das alegrias da vida por causa dessa luta. Esse é o significado desta árvore, para mim; a persistência, o bom-senso, a esperança e a beleza da vida. Grifinória, Corvinal, Sonserina e Lufa-Lufa. Vermelho, azul, verde e amarelo.

Os olhos de Gina estavam ainda mais úmidos. Na verdade, algumas lágrimas haviam rolado por seu rosto. Ela tremia de frio e de emoção. Nunca ouvira um discurso tão comovente. E vindo do Harry! Ele estava mais do que orgulhosa e feliz: estava amando.

Abraçou o garoto e chorou. Ficaram assim uns bons cinco minutos.

― Que houve, Gina? - questionou ele, desvencilhando-se do abraço. - Você não gostou?

― Não, seu bobo! Eu amei! Tudo. A árvore, a sua intenção, o seu...

― Então por que está chorando?

― Pelo que você disse. Suas palavras sobre o significado dessa árvore, elas foram lindas, Harry! Eu nunca ouvi algo tão sincero e cativante.

Harry soltou o ar com alívio.

― Oh, é isso. Eu já estava preocupado.

E fitaram-se novamente. Aos poucos, quase imperceptivelmente, foram aproximando-se. Os olhos fechando-se. Os corpos abraçando-se. Os lábios selando-se. Porém não chegaram a beijar-se. Pois Gina caiu. Com um grito agudo. Triste. Aterrorizado.

― Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!

Quando tentou abrir os olhos, a ruiva sentiu-se apertada. Resmungando, procurou desvencilhar-se do que a prendia. E deu-se conta de que eram os lençóis de sua cama. Esfregou a cabeça, confusa. Olhou ao redor. Era o dormitório feminino. Vazio. O calendário marcava 25 de dezembro. O relógio, 9h34. Levantou-se do chão, dolorida pela queda.

― Acho que sonhei...

Arrumou a cama e vestiu-se, chateada por tudo aquilo ter sido apenas um sonho. Saiu do dormitório, desceu lentamente as escadas e encontrou Hermione, Rony e Harry no Salão Comunal.

― Bom dia, Gina! - saudou Hermione. - Feliz Natal!

― Igualmente - respondeu a ruiva, com um sorriso murcho.

― E o café da manhã, maninha?

― Estou sem fome - murmurou sentando-se defronte a eles.

― Tem certeza? Porque os bolinhos e o suco de abóbora hoje estão magníficos!

― Magníficos, Rony? - riu Hermione, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Rony fechou a cara.

― Sim. Por quê? Há algum problema em eu começar a falar palavras difíceis como você, Granger?

― Nenhum, Ronald.

― Já sei, Rony! - exclamou Harry. - Ela está temerosa que você se torne mais culto que ela em menos tempo.

Os dois garotos riram.

― Muito engraçadinhos, vocês dois - retrucou Hermione.

Mas Gina não riu, nem sorriu. Na verdade, ela continuou encolhida, quieta, em sua poltrona. Logo, os três perceberam.

― O que foi, Gina? Por que está assim, tão para baixo?

Ela hesitou um instante.

― É que eu acordei de um sonho muito bom.

― Oh - disse o Eleito. - Isso acontece comigo sempre. Principalmente quando são os roncos do seu mano ruivo aqui que me acordam.

― Ei! Não é verdade!

Harry e Hermione riram.

― Sobre o que era seu sonho, Gina? - perguntou a amiga, ignorando as exclamações revoltosas de Rony.

A ruiva pensou seriamente se deveria lhes contar o sonho. Por fim, achou que não perderia nada.

― Eu sonhei que vocês todos tinham montado uma árvore de Natal gigantesca, nos jardins, com mantas das cores das Casas. Era uma idéia do Harry e uma surpresa para mim.

Escrutou os três à procura de algum traço de espanto, contudo só encontrou interesse. Sentiu ainda mais decepção. No fundo, desejava que o sonho se tornasse realidade.

― Que legal.

Foi o único comentário. Dito por Rony. Gina sentiu-se incrivelmente vazia e triste. Poderia ser egoísmo, mas a ruiva queria muito que seus amigos fizessem uma surpresa para ela, como a do sonho. Ela se sentiria amada, lembrada, querida. Soltou um suspiro resignado e levantou-se da poltrona. Esperava que os três perguntassem aonde ela iria ou pedissem para ela ficar ali no Salão Comunal com eles. Mas não. Ela chegou ao corredor sem ser impedida por ninguém.

Passou o resto da manhã caminhando a esmo pelo castelo. Como se desejasse ficar extremamente exausta e, assim, preocupar seus amigos. Chegara a cogitar a idéia de andar na neve sem um agasalho adequado. Se tivesse prestado atenção, teria notado que, onde quer que estivesse, havia alguém da Grifinória lá.

Durante o almoço, se Rony não tivesse insistido, Gina não teria nem tocado na comida. Parecia mesmo querer ficar doente. Às vezes, flagrava Hermione lançar olhares preocupados a Rony e sentia-se satisfeita por isso.

― Gina. Posso falar com você um instante?

Era o Eleito. Ele também parecia preocupado. Passou os olhos pelo Salão Principal, agora vazio, e observou a garota, que não movera um músculo desde que se sentara para almoçar. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça.

― Bom - começou ele, sentando-se -, na verdade, eu só queria lhe entregar isto.

Estendeu um pacotinho roxo com listras verdes para a ruiva. Ela levantou a cabeça e recebeu o embrulho. Os olhos dela brilharam. "Que bom!" pensava "Ele lembrou-se de mim!".

― É o presente meu, da Mione e do Rony.

Gina murchou. "Como assim? Não é só dele?".

― Seu... da Mione... e do Rony?

― Exato. Só esperamos que você goste.

Dito isso, o Eleito se levantou e saiu do Salão Principal, deixando Gina sozinha, estática, boquiaberta, chocada.

"Eles não fizeram nada de especial. Eles não lembraram de você. Eles não gostam de você. Eles odeiam você." Essas frases ecoavam na mente da ruiva. "Eles não fizeram nada de especial." Daria muito trabalho fazer um cartão? Uma poesia? Um embrulho diferente? Não! "Eles não lembraram de você." Um único presente em nome dos três. Provavelmente arranjado em cima da hora. Quer outra prova de esquecimento?! "Eles não gostam de você." Continuaram conversando entre si quando ela acordou. Não procuraram saber como ela estava durante toda a manhã. Como podem gostar dela agindo assim?! "Eles odeiam você." A única, clara e nítida, explicação para o estranho e frio comportamento deles. "Eles odeiam você!!"

― E eu os odeio!! - gritou Gina, jogando para longe o embrulho.

Ela o ouviu cair com um baque surdo no chão. Aquele som ecoou pelo Salão Principal junto com o grito e a respiração ofegante da garota. Mas, em poucos segundos, sua raiva se transformou em tristeza, e ela pôs-se a chorar. Deixou-se desabar de qualquer jeito sobre a mesa. Deixou as lágrimas rolarem, molharem seu rosto, seu cabelo, sua roupa. Deixou-se arranhar os braços, numa tentativa inútil de livrar-se da raiva e da tristeza. Ficou ali durante uma meia hora. Chorando.

* * *

Gina sentia-se sonolenta e arrependida. Estava mais calma. Raiva e tristeza, ambas haviam ido embora. Mas deixaram uma lembrança. Sonolência e arrependimento. Muitas vezes, a ruiva se sentira assim. Porém, agora era diferente.

Levantou-se lentamente e caminhou preguiçosamente até o embrulho roxo e verde. Ele estava lá. Jogado. Largado. Resignado. Esperando por ela. Recolheu-o cuidadosamente. Suas mãos comicharam de curiosidade, e Gina pôs-se a desembrulhar o pacote.

― Um livro! Típico da Mione.

Ele era verde, cabia perfeitamente em sua mão e tinha três dedos de espessura. O título era "Um Natal e tanto" e estava escrito em vermelho.

― Vejamos do que se trata.

Gina afastou uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos e sentou-se mais uma vez. Abriu o livro na primeira página e começou a ler.

* * *

"Lidia abriu a porta de casa e passou correndo pelos pais e pelo irmão.

"'Lidia!', espantou-se a mãe. 'O que houve, minha filha?'

"A garota não escutou. Continuou correndo. Subiu as escadas. Trancou-se no quarto.

"'E ela nem para fechar a porta', retrucou Will, fechando a porta. 'A boa educação dela é impressionante. Vocês têm certeza de que ela não precisa voltar para a primeira série?'

"'Calado, Will.'

"'Mas mãe!...'

"'Nem mais nem menos. Na idade dela, você fazia a mesma coisa.'

"'E você me deixava de castigo.'

"'Não comece, mocinho! Você já tem 16 anos, não mais 13. Não comece a bater esse pé!'

"'Que saco!', resmungou Will, enquanto subia para seu quarto.

"'E não deixe sua mãe falando sozinha!'

"'Oh, querida Bea!', suspirou o pai enquanto abraçava a mãe por trás. 'Não acha que está sendo dura demais com ele?'

"'Dura demais?' ela virou-se, chocada. 'Dura demais, Norman? Esse garoto não tem limites, e você vem me dizer que sou dura demais com ele!'

"'Mas adolescentes são assim mesmo, Bea. Rebeldes.'

"'Yeah!', gritou Will do alto da escada. 'Rebeldes!'

"'Calado, Will!'

"Enquanto pais e irmão discutiam 'amistosamente', Lidia, sentada no meio de seu quarto, ainda ofegava, observando a folha de papel que segurava.

"'Eu não acredito', murmurou ela. 'Eu ainda não acredito.'

"O papel que segurava dizia claramente que ela, Lidia Shefield, em menos de três semanas, realizaria seu maior sonho. Algo que desejava desde bebê.

"'Finalmente! Eu vou conhecer o Louvre! E ainda por cima no Natal! Yes!'"

* * *

Gina não desgrudou do tal livro durante a tarde inteirinha. A história era leve, cômica e interessante. Uma família inglesa que ganha um concurso, no qual o prêmio máximo é uma viagem de Natal para Paris, e que, por não saber francês o suficiente, se mete em várias encrencas. Gina ria com gosto ao pensar que a família do livro era um pouco parecida com a sua. Ao sentir-se desconfortável no Salão Principal, a ruiva decidiu ler no Salão Comunal. Ela subiu escadas, atravessou corredores e cumprimentou alguns grifinórios, sempre com os olhos no livro. Conseqüentemente, no final da tarde, Gina, que não era muito de ler, já estava quase na página 200.

* * *

"'Ok, ok. Pode parar. Repita, Will: é essa francesinha aí quem vai salvar o nosso couro?'

"'Exatamente, pai. A Clair aqui fala fluentemente tanto francês quanto inglês. Ela pode traduzir nossas explicações para os policiais e os juízes. E assim, pode nos ajudar a atravessar de volta o Canal da Mancha!'

"'Eu entendo, Will. Mas mesmo ela sendo visivelmente doida por você, e você visivelmente doido por ela...'

"'Calada, Lidia!'

"'_Apaisez_, Lidia!'

"'... não acha que falar francês é insuficiente para salvar nossa mãe?'"

* * *

Quando Gina, já mergulhada na história, virou a página, levou um susto ao ver o que estava escondido ali dentro.

― Por Merlin! Por isso este livro é tão grosso!

Era um tipo de apito, fino, pequeno e pesado. Era de um marrom-alaranjado sinistro. Os desenhos talhados na madeira eram ramificados, fantásticos. O formato lembrava o de uma chave antiga, mas claramente era um apito. A ruiva parecia hipnotizada ao olhar o instrumento. Ele era diferente de tudo que ela já vira na vida. Baixou os olhos para o espaço oco dentro do livro.

― Que carta é essa?

Gina recolocou o apito no esconderijo e abriu o pergaminho, que, de tão antigo, quase se quebrou.

_Caro leitor:_

_Não preocupes tua mente com coisas que ela não pode compreender. Provavelmente, tu lês este livro por puro entretenimento. E espero que estejas apreciando-o. Entretanto, se tu, leitor, gostar de algo mais emocionante ou, quem sabe, interessante, podes seguir as seguintes instruções._

_1ª. Na noite de Natal, meia hora após o pôr-do-sol, leva este livro, assim como seu conteúdo, para um amplo jardim nevado._

_2ª. Senta na neve e abre o livro na página em que encontraste o apito._

_3ª. Põe o apito entre teus lábios, fecha teus olhos e, suavemente, sopra o ar._

_4ª. Lentamente, aumenta o ritmo da melodia, conforme o ritmo de tua respiração._

_5ª. Abre teus olhos e_

O pergaminho terminava abruptamente com um rasgo feito às pressas.

Gina permaneceu parada. Leu e releu aquela estranha e misteriosa mensagem. "Na noite de Natal." Aquela era a noite de Natal, 25 de dezembro. "Meia hora após o pôr-do-sol." Olhou para o relógio de pulso trouxa que realmente ganhara de seu pai. Anoitecera havia exatamente 20 minutos. "Um amplo jardim nevado." Os jardins de Hogwarts eram amplos e estavam cobertos de neve. E o apito e o livro estavam ali, em suas mãos.

"O que tenho a perder?" perguntou-se ela.

Observou novamente o pergaminho, o relógio, o apito, o livro e os jardins através da janela.

* * *

― Certo - recitava Gina em voz alta enquanto andava o mais rápido possível pelos corredores do castelo. - Anoiteceu há 25 minutos. Tenho tempo suficiente para chegar aos jardins.

Ela carregava o livro debaixo do braço esquerdo. O apito e a carta bem escondidos no centro oco de "Um Natal e tanto". Gina começava a ofegar. Caminhar rapidamente não era tão fácil quanto ela imaginara. Porém faltavam poucos corredores. Em menos de três minutos, ela estaria sentada na neve fofa tocando aquele apito sinistro. Pelo menos, era o que ela pensava.

A ruiva cruzou quatro vezes com grifinórios. Mas apenas na terceira vez foi que ficou intrigada com esses encontros freqüentes. Uns poucos alunos de cada ano. E sempre estavam onde ela estava. "Curioso" pensou "muito curioso". Entretanto, ignorou esses encontros e continuou com sua quase-corrida.

Tinham se passado 27 minutos do pôr-do-sol, quando alguém, por trás de Gina, tirou o livro das mãos dela. A ruiva virou-se, assustada.

― Pirraça! Me devolva isso já!

― Olhem só! A ruivinha está com pressa! E o que tem neste livro para você ficar tão alvoroçada?

― Não se atreva a abri-lo!

― Por quê? O que você faria comigo?

― Me devolva! - gritou Gina, tentando alcançar o Poltergeist.

― Ná, ná-á! Quero saber o que há aqui!

― Pirraça! Não estou na minha melhor hora, então colabore!

― Ná-o mesmo! Eu vou ler este l!...

De repente, Pirraça caiu no chão, em frente à ruiva, congelado, o livro ao seu lado. Gina, espantada, observou-o durante três segundos. Então, subitamente, lembrou-se do apito e do pergaminho. Recolheu o livro e saiu correndo sem perder mais tempo.

Quando a ruiva finalmente sentou-se na neve dos jardins, passara-se exatamente meia hora do pôr-do-sol. Gina ainda ofegava. Ela passou os olhos pela escuridão a sua volta e engoliu em seco. Ela chegara até ali, não iria desistir agora. Abriu o livro no seu colo e retirou de dentro o apito. Inspirou fundo para acalmar-se, fechou os olhos, pôs o instrumento entre os lábios e soltou o ar.

O som que saiu daquele pedaço de madeira era indescritível. Contrastava totalmente com sua aparência sinistra. A melodia era suave, límpida, calma e doce. Causava um leve estremecimento a cada troca de notas. A música, no início lenta, reverberava pela noite, preenchendo o silêncio. Enquanto aumentava o ritmo da melodia, Gina prestava cada vez menos atenção em si mesma e ao que acontecia ao seu redor.

Como se estivesse em transe, ao Gina abrir lenta e suavemente os olhos, ela não se deu conta do que ocorria ao seu redor. Seres todos de preto, encapuzados e curvados formavam um tipo longo de roda à sua frente. Eles deram-se as mãos e iniciaram uma estranha dança, com passos curtos e lentos, andando em espiral. A ruiva devia pensar que o que via era pura imaginação sua, pois continuou tocando aquele apito sinistro. A visão e a melodia juntas eram estonteantes, e a ausência da luminosidade prateada da lua fazia tudo mergulhar ainda mais na bruma. O vento parara de ventar, contudo o frio não dava trégua. Ouvia-se apenas a música e os passos da dança na neve.

De repente, e sem qualquer tipo de aviso, Gina foi sacudida violentamente por trás. Recobrando boa parte de sua consciência natural, a ruiva teve pouquíssimos segundos para guardar o apito e agarrar-s ao livro. Antes que seus pés perdessem o apoio do chão coberto de neve e que uma lufada de ar a fizesse perder mais uma vez o fôlego.

Pela segunda vez no mesmo dia, Gina sentiu-se apertada. Pela segunda vez no mesmo dia, Gina teve certa dificuldade em abrir seus olhos. Pela segunda vez no mesmo dia, Gina ficou confusa ao ver onde estava. E pela primeira vez em bastante tempo, Gina teve um _déjà vu_.

A ruiva estava montada numa Firebolt, a metros de altura acima dos jardins de Hogwarts, com um dos encapuzados manobrando a vassoura e sentado atrás dela.

Mas as coisas só fizeram sentido quando Gina olhou para baixo. Ela viu a neve iluminada, provavelmente pelas varinhas dos encapuzados, e todas as cores da bela e enorme obra-prima.

Tudo fez sentido. O sonho, a indiferença por parte dos amigos, o livro, o apito, a carta, os "encontros" com os grifinórios, os encapuzados, tudo. Um sentido claro e extremamente impressionante.

Gina soltou uma exclamação de espanto e compreensão. Deu uma última olhada nos jardins, nos colegas encapuzados, na árvore de Natal.

Virou-se rapidamente para o encapuzado de olhos verdes e cicatriz em forma de raio na testa.

Ele sorriu.

― Pelo visto, seu sonho se tornou realidade, ruiva.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso, os olhos úmidos de alegria, e comentou:

― Sem dúvida alguma, este foi um Natal e tanto.

**THE END

* * *

**

Aos caríssimos leitores:

Minha primeiríssima one-shot, HP/GW e natalina! - Uhuuu! XD Para finalizar, eu queria comentar de onde tirei a idéia para começar essa fic. Bom, foi minha mana Lety Snape quem me inspirou a escrever uma natalina. Já a fanfic em si partiu dessa cena: Harry e Gina descendo as escadas do dormitório para o Salão Comunal correndo, ele puxando ela. E foi ao redor dessa cena que escrevi toda a história. \o/ Nem eu mesma acredito. Bom, como diria o Harry: só espero que vocês gostem.  
Ah! E "apaisez" significa "calada" em francês!

Bjs-bjs.

Soph.

**P.S.:** não deixem de ler "OQESQVF Dois: Amor ou Amizade?"!


End file.
